Virtual Realm: Fire and Rescue
by Senbonzakura2015
Summary: When Kagamine Len, the world-famous air racer and Vocaloid, learns that his chip for his is damaged and can never race or sing again, he thrusts himself into the world of firefighting. Led by veteran and fire rescue Vocaloid MEIKO, they fight massive wildfires and Len learns what it truly means to be a hero.
1. The Beginning

**Dedicated to the courageous firefighters throughout the world who risk their lives to save the lives of others.**

In the world of populated by virtual human inhabitants like the other previous films, Kagamine Len: The Virtual Realm and The Taran Realm, Virtual Inhabitants: The VocaWars, and Virtual Inhabitants. And around the course, racing over the barren desert. The grandstands were filled with thousands of cheering Vocaloids, Utauloids, and Fanloids, all watching the race with great anticipation.

The roar of the fans really got Kagamine Len's energy going. It was a sharp contrast to what he used to hear back in his days working as a crop duster. Flying over the cornfields in the early hours of the morning was a quiet, lonely job. The occasional rustling of the wind through the cornstalks and the quiet hum of his sprayer were the only sounds for miles. The crowd was far more exciting to listen to! Len was also thrilled by the hum of his bright red as he pushed himself to get ahead. He truly loved to race.

Len trailed behind a few other Utauloids...but not for long. He pushed hard as the on his arm glowed brighter. Len knew he would have to use maximum power to win the race, and he wasn't afraid to do it. He tore around the posts, weaving his way to the head of the pack. He could see the finish line in the distance as he inched up behind the leading racer. His grew even more vibrant as he strained and pushed even harder.

Shirakane Hiyori, the best sportscaster on the Racing Sports Network, leaned forward to speak through the PA. "Look at them go! Into the final lap," Hiyori said with enthusiasm.


	2. The Virtual Realm

(TITLE CARD: VIRTUAL REALM: FIRE & RESCUE)

"And here comes number two... Kagamine Len!"

Hiyori's words rang out across the desert as the crowd went wild. Len's best friends from Midori Wood—Yuma, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, and Utatane Piko—were in the crowd. They hooted and hollered with all their might as Len crossed the finish line first.

"And Len wins the gold!" Hiyori exclaimed as the crowd went wild.

"Go, Len-kun!" Yuma cheered.

It was true that Len loved racing for its own sake, but nothing compared to the rush of winning. He was more than happy to scribble autographs for adoring fans and smile for pictures after the race.

Len had been on tour for a while and was winning again and again, collecting trophies, giving television interviews, and appearing in magazines and newspapers. He had become a very famous Vocaloid.

After the big race, everyone in Midori Wood crowded around a tiny television to watch Len's interview with Shirakane Hiyori.

"Len-kun, you were just a small-town crop duster who overcame impossible odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And now, you're an air racing legend," Hiyori told Len during an interview.

"Well, Shirakane-San, I've had an amazing team supporting me every step of the way. The best coach, the best mechanic... and the best Multi-Range Vocaloid that anyone could ask for." Len said cooly.

Len was calm and cool on television, and it was just like him to be modest and thank his friends in Midori. Miku, Luka, Yuma, and Piko couldn't help smiling when he mentioned them.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're a gas consultant," Piko said to Yuma.

"That's correct. I've got gas," Yuma stated happily.


	3. Midori Wood

When Len returned home to Midori Wood, everyone at the Yamaha Base, the garage and fueling station, was enjoying all the magazine and newspaper articles about Len.

Just then, Yuma picks up one article with Len on it and chuckles. "Awesome pic, Len," Yuma exclaimed, "except your eyes are closed."

He looked proudly at the picture of his friend in the newspaper. He carried the paper over to Len, who was getting some water from his buddy Piko, the Multi-Range Vocaloid.

"Racing with your eyes closed, huh? So, that's your secret," Piko said after looking at the photo.

"Oh, yeah, you figured it out, Myra," Len replied, rolling his eyes.

GUMI, an old Vocaloid firefighter who wore thick black-rimmed eyeglasses, walked up and told Len, "That was some pretty fancy flying, Len. Saw it all on my radio with pictures."

Len just stared at her like she was from another dimension. "Um, you mean your TV," he finally said.

"No, no. That's clearing up. My back was nearly corroded right through," GUMI replied.

"All right," said Len.

"Disgusting looking. Ah, yeah, it was all black and blistered," GUMI said gloomily.

"I got it. Anyway, what else is going on?" Len asked.

"Luka gave me some of that Blist-eze Medicated Burn Ointment. Ka- CHOW!" GUMI exclaimed.

When GUMI pulled up her shirt, the burn looked so bad that everyone got grossed out, except for Yuma because his face was planted into the newspaper article about Len.

"How's it look now?" GUMI asked.

"Looks great. Fine," Len said quickly.

"Take a closer look," GUMI exclaimed, clearly amused.

"That's close enough," Len said with a panicky edge to his voice.

As GUMI got closer to the others flashing her burnt back, one of the wrenches from her work belt fell out and landed behind her with a loud clank.

"What was that?" GUMI asked.

"Didn't need to see that," Len said, shaking off the grossed-out feeling that he had before.

As much as Len loved racing, he was always happy to get back to her friends. Midori Wood was just a tiny little farm town in the middle of the country, but it was home to everyone Len loved most.

"Oh, hey, hey, guys, guys. Listen to this," Yuma said as he held the newspaper up and read, "'After his Red Bull win, Kagamine Len…'"

"That's you," Piko said.

"'...returns to Midori Wood...'"

"That's here," GUMI said.

"'...where he will be performing at their annual Virtual Merrymaking!'" Yuma exclaimed.

"They mentioned the Virtual Merrymaking?" GUMI asked.

"Oh, it's national news!" Piko exclaimed.

"Seriously? That's great," Len replied enthusiastically.

The Virtual Merrymaking was a Midori tradition, and everyone in town looked forward to it all year long. The merrymaking was full of virtual-themed food, entertainment, contests, costumes, and music, and plenty of fun in the virtualized version. The gang couldn't believe it—the Virtual Merrymaking was national news! With that kind of press, this year's festival would be ginormous!

Everyone in town could hardly contain their excitement. The motel's was already ringing off the hook!

"Yeah. The phone's been ringing off the hook here at the motel. Gonna have to get out the inflatable tents," Yowane Haku, the owner of the motel in Midori Wood, said with enthusiasm.


End file.
